


Ruby Red Blood

by AlexIsOkay



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: It's already hard to find good places to eat in a small town. It's even harder when you're a vampire.Day 4 of 13 Days of Halloween, for the prompt Monster AU. The full prompt list can be found here: https://alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com/post/178902004385/i-absolutely-love-halloween-so-i-thought-it-would





	Ruby Red Blood

Ruby Kurosawa had an interesting group of friends. From Hanamaru, the ghost who constantly lingered around in the library at all hours of the day, to Yoshiko, the angel who tried _very_ hard to insist she was fallen despite everyone knowing otherwise, from Kanan, the mermaid who seemed especially fond of Ruby’s older sister, to Riko, the werewolf who somehow still managed to be afraid of dogs, and from Chika, the zombie who always seemed far too cheerful for one of her kind, to You, the excessively fashionable gorgon. And that was to say nothing of Ruby’s succubus girlfriend. But really, it wasn’t actually that odd. It was exactly the sort of company one would expect a vampire to keep.

Every student at Uranohoshi was a monster, of one sort or another, and in that regard the unusual tended to seem very usual after all. As Ruby prepared to go home after a day of classes, carrying an umbrella over her head so the sun wouldn’t scorch her (it wouldn’t kill her or anything so dramatic as that, but vampires did tend to burn very, very easily), it was just another typical day for her. And just as with any other typical day, she soon found that she had company.

“Ruby-chaaaaan!” a familiar voice called out, and Ruby smiled as she looked towards the source, watching as her demonic lover came bounding towards her. Batlike wings fluttered against Mari’s back with each step she took while tiny horns stuck up from her golden blonde hair, and a small tail swished back and forth behind her. Ruby had never quite understood how she could be this energetic at the end of the day, but she enjoyed it.

“Hi Mari-chan,” Ruby replied, showing a little fanged smile from underneath her umbrella. “Are you gonna walk me home again today?”

“But of course! I haven’t missed a day yet, have I?” That much was true. Every single day since the two of them had started dating Mari had insisted on walking Ruby home, and it seemed she didn’t plan to buck that trend now. Ruby half felt that Mari just did this to rub it in Dia’s face that she was dating her younger sister, but she wasn’t going to complain either way.

“Then let’s go!” Ruby hummed. She lifted her umbrella up a little bit higher as Mari scooted over next to her, linking arms with her girlfriend, though Mari was never especially concerned about actually staying underneath it. The sun didn’t have the same discomforting effects on her that it did on a vampire, so it didn’t really matter if she was only halfway underneath the rim.

As the two girls walked along they chatted about nothing in particular, about what their classes had been like that day, about anything interesting they had learned, about whatever crazy thing Yoshiko had done this time around. Ruby always enjoyed having these little moments throughout the day to spend with her girlfriend, and the walk home was always more enjoyable when she got to spend it with Mari.

Still, it was a bit of a long walk from the school the Kurosawa family’s house, and when they were only about halfway back Ruby’s stomach started to growl. It wasn’t unusual for her to get hungry around this time of day, since it had been a few hours since lunch, but normally she at least managed to back it back to her home, and to her fridge full of blood pouches, before she reached this point.

“Awww,” Mari hummed when she heard the noise, tapping her fingers against Ruby’s stomach and causing Ruby to squeal in the process. “Does my precious little bella have a rumbly tumbly?”

“I’m okay,” Ruby insisted, shrinking down on herself as her face turned a delightful shade of red from Mari’s teasing.

“Are you sure about that?” Mari insisted. “Your stomach was growling awfully loud. I would hate to think that my sweetheart is going hungry on this long walk home!”

“I’ll be okay,” Ruby promised. But Mari, it seemed, had other ideas in mind. The succubus looked ahead down the path, then glanced back over her shoulder, looking behind them as well. And, upon confirming that there was nobody else in sight, she looked back towards Ruby, smiling faintly before tilting her head to expose her neck.

“Go ahead,” she said, and Ruby’s face immediately grew even redder.

“H-Here??” she blurted out, frantically starting to look up and down the street as if she didn’t trust Mari’s assessment of the two of them being alone.

“What’s the matter?” Mari replied. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

“B-But- What if someone…”

“There’s nobody else around, Ruby-chan. Just be quick, okay?” One more surveying of their surroundings reaffirmed that they really were entirely alone, though that still didn’t seem to calm Ruby’s nerves entirely.

“O-Okay…” she sheepishly agreed, but she was still clearly hesitant. The vampire stepped a bit closer to her girlfriend, and she had to raise up onto her toes just to get a good angle on Mari’s neck in the first place. As Mari tugged down the neckline of her shirt to expose more of her collarbone Ruby could see a few faded marks leftover from the times they had done this in the past, though those had always happened in the seclusion of one of their houses or the other. Out here in public, it was a little more embarrassing. At the same time, though, the fear of someone stumbling across them the longer they spent out here was still hanging over Ruby’s head, and so she forced herself not to delay any longer.

Leaning in to close the gap between them the rest of the way Ruby sunk her small fangs into Mari’s skin, and immediately the familiar, pleasant taste of blood started to run over her tongue. She heard a small gasp come from Mari as skin was broken, and Ruby’s eyes quickly shot up in concern, though she should have been used to this by now. Mari always made that noise when Ruby drank from her, but she always insisted she was fine and that it didn’t hurt as well. Despite that, Ruby never stopped having her worries.

She didn’t drink for very long, limiting herself to an amount that was more a snack than it was a full meal. When Ruby pulled back she could still see two tiny little red marks where her teeth had been, and she looked up again to see Mari smiling back down at her, just the faintest hint of a pained expression on her face.

“You can go for longer,” Mari said, but Ruby immediately shook her head.

“No. I’m alright,” she insisted. “I can wait until I get home.” Partly because she was still worried about someone seeing them like this, and partly because she really didn’t want to cause her girlfriend any further pain or discomfort.

“Alright,” Mari replied, her playful smirk stretching a little bit wider. “But now…” she continued, reaching up to touch her fingers to the underside of Ruby’s chin, tilting Ruby’s head up more towards her. “It’s my turn.” Ruby’s stomach did a small flip when she realized what Mari was implying, and she gave one more cautious glance up and down the street to make sure they were still alone. Before she had the chance to think about it further, though, Mari had leaned all the way in towards her, pressing their lips together. Ruby felt the familiar warmth of an embrace from her girlfriend- but she felt something else familiar as well.

As the two of them stood there, locked into a kiss, Ruby felt a tingling sensation start to move through her. It started in her chest, hovering around her lungs and her heart, before making its way higher up. It traveled up her throat, through her mouth, past her lips, until, with a shallow little breath, it had left her entirely. Mari pulled back after the kiss, smiling and already looking far more at ease than she had a moment ago, and Ruby knew what had just happened: her girlfriend had swallowed up a tiny sliver of her soul. It sounded a lot scarier than it was, of course, and just so long as Mari never took too much at once it would have no ill effects on Ruby. Still, it was always a bizarre sensation.

“ _Delizioso,_ ” Mari hummed, reaching up to wipe her mouth with the heel of her palm. Ruby was still a little bit shaken, half from the sensation of having a part of her soul leave her body and half from the simple nervousness doing these things in public still filled her with. But, just like always, Mari didn’t leave Ruby too long to think about it. Before the vampire could dwell on the topic any further she suddenly found Mari’s arm linked with her own again, and she felt her girlfriend tugging her forward down the path once more. “Do you think we should tell Dia-chan we spoiled your appetite on the way home?”

“Mari-chan!” Ruby blurted out, immediately shaking her head.

“Relax, relax, I’m kidding,” Mari laughed. “I love you, Ruby-chan.” And Ruby’s face burned even brighter at those words. But, despite that, there was still a small smile tugging at her lips as she murmured them back.

“I love you too, Mari-chan.”


End file.
